Experimentation
by abeethatlivesinashell
Summary: Tony and Steve just got divorced, and Tony uses alcohol as a way to cope. Bruce is concerned, but doesn't know what to do. The next time Tony comes home drunk, Bruce finds himself in a position he never thought he'd be in. Bruce/Tony Slash. Rated T to be safe.


**AN: ****This is the first fic I've published. Constructive criticism/comments are always appreciated!**

**I wrote this for my best friend's birthday. Happy birthday hon! :D I hope you like it!**

Experimentation

Tony wasn't handling his divorce well at all. Bruce lost track of the times he came back to the tower completely drunk and barely able to stand. Tony and his ex, Steve, been separated for quite some time before Tony finally agreed to sign the divorce papers.

To make matters worse, Tony was hardly spending any time with his son. Considering his drunken state, however, maybe that was for the best.

Meanwhile, Steve took Peter and moved into a small apartment nearby with Pepper. The two of them started dating about three months after the divorce was official. Now Steve and Pepper were living together and planning to get married. Tony didn't take the news well.

That's when the drinking started, and now it was getting to the point that even Bruce, who was the only person who could prevent Tony's self-destructive behavior, wasn't able to get through to him. It honestly scared him, and he didn't know what to do.

* * *

The next time Tony came home drunk, Bruce helped him to his room, which turned out to be more difficult than he anticipated. He didn't know that Tony was a cuddly drunk, so Tony ended up clinging to him and burying his face in Bruce's neck as they moved about Stark Tower.

"Tony, you need to lie down," he told him gently.

"No I don't," Tony slurred, nuzzling his neck.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Bruce said as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. He slowly laid Tony down on his bed. "JARVIS," he whispered quietly, "make sure he's alright."

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you."

"Come here, Brucey."

Bruce chuckled and, despite his better judgement, sat next to him on the bed. "Yes?" he asked, amused.

Tony stared up at him, then sat up and leaned forward, getting surprisingly and uncomfortably close.

"W-what are you doing?" Bruce asked as their noses touched.

Tony just looked at him and tilted his head slightly.

At this point, it would be remiss for Bruce not to think about how that admiration he felt for Tony was actually growing into something more. He'd done his best to ignore it, but in the position he found himself now, he couldn't continue to do so.

Their lips met gently, and Bruce gasped, letting himself finally admit his attraction. He pressed closer to Tony and made a quiet noise in response.

* * *

Tony pulled away and immediately stood up, suddenly sober. "Interesting," he said with a smirk.

"I-interesting?" Bruce stuttered. "That's all you have to say?"

Tony peered at him for a moment, which, judging by the slight upward curves of the corners of his mouth, Bruce found more amusing than anything else. "Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go work on," he paused, his fingers twitching oddly as he continued staring at him, "something."

"First, will you please explain to me why you decided to kiss me?"

"For science."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Tony shook his head admiringly. Even when Bruce had a reason to, he never raised his voice. "I'm being quite honest, actually." He paused. "You kissed me back, you know." Tony smirked again. "Care to explain that?"

"W-well I," Bruce stuttered. "You're a good kisser," he said simply.

Tony smirk widened. "In that case, we should do it again. For science." After Bruce chuckled, Tony added, "And you weren't that bad yourself," with a wink.

"Thanks?"

Tony grinned then lightly kissed his forehead. Bruce's eyes fluttered shut involuntarily, further proving Tony's hypothesis. "Actually, I think I'll turn in for the night." He flopped back on the bed. "You're more than welcome to stay." Bruce just looked at him, surprised, but he slowly laid back on the bed next to him. "JARVIS, get the lights."

"Yes, sir."

As the lights turned off, Tony wrapped an arm around Bruce's waist.

After a few minutes, Bruce turned towards him. "So you weren't actually drunk?"

Tony laughed. "Just go to sleep, Bruce."

Bruce chuckled then closed his eyes, and soon the two of them had fallen asleep.

* * *

Bruce sat in what he thought was an empty lab, staring out the window and massaging his temple. He took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, someone moved behind him and rested their chin on his shoulder. "Hey." It was Tony.

"Hi." Bruce shifted away slightly. "So, last night." Now he waited for Tony to tell him it was just a mistake or a one night thing. He wouldn't be surprised; after all, Tony did have a reputation.

"What about last night?" Tony wrapped his arms around his waist then lightly kissed his neck. Bruce looked at him quizzically. "What? I'm sure I don't need to explain what happened last night. After all, you're quite intelligent, Doctor Banner. I'm sure you can figure it out."

"I'm not entirely sure, Mr. Stark" Bruce said with a slight smile. "I think I could use some assistance."

Tony smirked and brushed their lips together, then kissed him deeply.

When they pulled back, Bruce looked at him mischievously.

"What?"

"I believe this calls for further experimentation."

Tony smirked. "I second that statement."

As Bruce leaned forward to kiss him again and Tony slipped a hand under his shirt, Bruce realized just how much he was going to enjoy this experiment.


End file.
